Experitale
by SugarCloud15
Summary: Gaster. A mad scientist. His two creations. Skeleton brothers. 6 humans. And Frisk. When Frisk falls underground and meets the monsters, she finds the horrors of the most evil of them all, and how he created two of the kindest.
1. Introductions

**A/N So this is a small chapter but just a small bit of backstory on what happens and introduces my own versions of the SOULs and why the main characters act the way they do**

Frisk – A human with short brown hair, glowing red eyes and fair skin. She is 16. She has a red SOUL for Determination. When she first fell, she wore a pair of shorts, a blue jumper with purple stripes and small trainers that barely fitted. She loved to paint and draw and would always read whenever she had the chance. Frisk came from a not very happy home. She never talks about it but it was what caused her to climb the mountain.

Sans – A skeleton created by Gaster. He was created before Papyrus. He is 19. He is short and chubby, but he calls himself big boned. He is very protective of his brother, Papyrus, and, when she falls, Frisk. All he has ever known is the lab, and is very interested in science, but is more interested in astronomy and string theory than DT and SOULs like Gaster is. He also enjoys puns and cheers Papyrus up with jokes. He is very cautious, mostly of Gaster. He is sad he never gets to see real stars and is never allowed out of the lab, but he is happy with Papyrus.

Papyrus - A skeleton created by Gaster. He was created after Sans. He is 17. He is tall and lanky, quite bold with his voice and movements. He prefers fun and is not really interested in science like Sans is. When Papyrus was a baby bones, he would run around using his powers flagrantly. Gaster would be less forgiving the more Papyrus messed about. He wishes he could leave the lab, but knows Gaster is protecting them.

Gaster - A scientist without much of a form. He is 53. He is a skeleton, but has no significant facial features, and only two hands. After created Sans and Papyrus, his hands have holes in them as he used his DNA to create them. He uses his magic to lure humans on the mountain to fall underground. He doesn't care about other people's feelings and health. He has high LOVE and doesn't care about what he is doing to Sans and Papyrus and the humans.

Elsie – The first fallen human. She is 15. She has a green SOUL, representing kindness. She has light brown hair kept up in a ponytail and fair skin. She also has soft green eyes. She loves to cook and first fell wearing light green leggings and a soft yellow t-shirt, along with an orange apron with a heart in the middle. She fell when she was on a picnic with her family.

Noah – The second fallen human. He is also 15. He has a yellow SOUL, symbolising justice. He also has light brown hair, fair skin, but has golden eyes. He was playing with his older younger brother, cowboys and Indians, when he fell underground. He wore a leather jacket and a cowboy hat, a dark blue shirt and yellow trousers before falling.

Jayden – The third fallen human. He is 14. He has a purple SOUL, showing perseverance. He has dark skin and black hair, a blue eyes, but his glasses make them look purple. When he fell he wore a green shirt with a purple vest over the top and purple trousers. He had been doing some research for school homework at the time he had fallen.

Sophia – The fourth fallen human. She is also 14. She has a cyan/light blue SOUL, meaning patience. She has pale skin with strawberry red hair and bright blue eyes. She has a passion for acting and had been rehearsing a part from the school play when she fell. She had been wearing a loose-fitting, long-sleeved lilac shirt and light blue leggings.

Scarlett – The fifth fallen human. She is only 13. She has a dark blue SOUL, representing integrity. She has dark skin and very dark brown hair tied up in a bun. She also has blue eyes. She had an affinity for dancing, especially ballet. When she had fallen she had been looking for her pet cat. She wore an orange leotard, blue tights and a pink tutu.

Carter – The sixth fallen human. He is also only 13. He has an orange soul, for bravery, He has tanned skin, swept-up ginger hair and brown eyes. He loved to box, and had been training on a tree when he felt Gaster's magic pull lure him underground. He had been wearing a red shirt and orange trousers. He wore blue bowing gloves and a red bandana.


	2. Soft voices

"Why does he do this to them?"

Sans turned to his brother in shock at the question. They had been trapped in their container for about a year now, watching Gaster take humans in and out. They watched as Perseverance, Jayden, walk past, when Papyrus piped up with his question.

"What do you mean, Pap?" Sans asked, turning away and watching Gaster drag an unconscious Jayden past their room. The humans were kept in containers in the room next door. The room on the other side was where Gaster would carry out his experiments. He had left the skeleton brothers alone for a month, ever since Sans stood up to him about his brutality to Papyrus. Then the first human, Elsie, had fallen. Then the other five fell and the year carried on with experiments, broken humans, and torture, lack of food.

Punishment.

"Why does he hurt the humans? They didn't do anything. They have families that love them. They're so young. Elsie and Noah are two years younger than me." Papyrus was nearly in tears. Despite him being the younger one, created two years after Sans, he was taller and thinner than his brother.

"I don't know why he does it. He says there is a barrier we need humans to break, but I don't get what the experiments are doing." Sans clicked his non-existent tongue in dissatisfaction. "Whatever he's doing, he has to stop soon."

Gaster walked out from the humans' room and placed a plate of slop in their container before walking away. Sans stood, his legs shaking from malnutrition, grabbed the plate, and brought it over to where Papyrus was sitting cross-legged, hunched over. He sat down, and put the food down in front of them. They split their food equally so they both stayed alive. However, when they were younger, Sans would give Papyrus more of the food, which he eventually picked up on.

Sans had been tortured worse than Papyrus. One day, when Gaster was testing Sans' magic, Sans' right socket was hit with one of the machines, which broke it. He lost his glow in that eye, and when he got back to his room with Papyrus, he nearly fainted.

Whenever Papyrus was hurt bad, Sans would protect him the next time Gaster came to get him for an experiment. Sans would always accept more torture than Papyrus, protecting him as much as he could as the older brother.

Then, the first human fell. Sans and Papyrus were introduced to her immediately. She was Elsie, with a green soul and a beautiful heart. She spent her first week with the skeletons, but was moved to join Noah when he fell. More humans, and Sans and Papyrus were abandoned, one plate of food every other day between them. It wasn't enough.

Now, there were 6 humans, walking past the skeleton's chamber every day, and then dragged back to their own room. Sans and Papyrus weren't allowed in the humans' room, but they could guess that it was nicer than theirs. The humans had brushed hair, clean robes and no dirt or grime on them. The skeleton brothers were much worse off.

Gaster stood in front of their container about to get another human. Probably Sophia, as he went in order of when they fell. He looked up, his empty eyes sparking with purple light. Sans immediately knew what was happening and his expression turned crestfallen.

Another human was about to fall.

Frisk was more childish than she was supposed to be. She loved fantasy, and trotting around in the woods at the base of Mt. Ebott to spot any fairies or mythical creatures. Today, she was dressed in her blue and purple jumper, her shorts, and a pair of grey trainers that were too small for her.

The orphanage had forgotten to feed her. She didn't like being treated like a child as they did there. She would hide in her room at dinner time, so when the kitchen was off limits to the kids, she would sneak in so she would be kicked out of the orphanage, and maybe go to a nicer one.

Her parents had given her up when she was 5, deciding she was too much to handle. All she wanted now was to leave. It was too much. She couldn't handle any more people abandoning her.

She was climbing the mountain, the orphanage laying on the other side of town. She was taking a break from the orphanage. It was all she could handle now.

Frisk froze when she felt a wave of peace and crackling electricity was over her. She heard a soft calming voice whisper in her head.

'I can take care of you under here.'

The symbols passed through her mind, and she shouldn't be able to understand it, but she did.

'I can take care of you under here.'

She walked further up the mountain, until she found a small hole, bug enough for her to fit through. She wasn't in control, and her face was smiling in peaceful bliss. She was calm, no horrible thoughts intruding her mind. Before she knew it, she was on a pile of golden flowers.

A figure appeared above her eyes. it was smiling, at first kindly, but then it turned sinister. Frisk's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she screamed when it shot towards her, and her world turned black.

When Frisk opened her eyes, she was in a white and grey chamber, with glass as one wall, and a weird cobblestone-marble mixture for the other three. She grunted, and tried to sit up, but a pair of hands on her stomach and another pair on her head prevented her.

"Why did he put her with us rather than the humans?" One voice, a chipper, high voice asked. It was definitely male, but was slightly feminine. Frisk wondered what he meant by 'the humans'. Was he not human?

"He said he wants to experiment on human-monster interaction." Monster?! This voice was deeper, and emotionally older, like he had been through torture, but seemed like it was the perfect voice for a comedian. This voice was calming, not like the voice that spoke in symbols.

Frisk grunted again, and opened her eyes once more. She pushed her body up from the ground, and the hands let her go. She held her hand to her head as it throbbed from blood rush. She groaned, and turned to where the voices came from.

Two skeletons sat there, their sockets wide open. Frisk nearly screamed, but she found she couldn't talk from shock.

"What's your name?" The shorter skeleton asked. "We won't hurt you. Just tell us your name."

"Frisk." She responded. The short skeleton held out his hand.

"I'm Sans." He pointed to the tall skeleton beside him. "And this is my brother, Papyrus." Frisk's hand shook as she gripped his.

"Nice to meet you both." Frisk smiled softly. She looked down at her lap, and found she was no longer wearing her clothes. Instead, she was wearing a hospital gown with dirt stains on it. She looked back up at the skeletons and saw that they were wearing the same thing. Sans grinned.

"He took your clothes. He does it to every human." He said. Frisk's eyes widened as her cheeks turned bright red.

"He saw me naked?!" She nearly screamed. The monsters shook their heads vigorously.

"No, no, no. Nothing like that." Papyrus said. "Monsters have magic. He just turned your clothes into the gown. He doesn't want humans to be too comfortable."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Gaster," Sans answered. "He created us."


	3. Revolt

A plate of slop was placed next to where Frisk was thrown. Gaster took more care with the food than the humans. Frisk lay unconscious and the glass door was closed behind her.

Sans and Papyrus waited on the other side of the chamber until Gaster left the room. They rushed over to the sleeping human and tried to shake her awake. She stirred slightly, but stayed asleep.

Sans gathered her in his arms and they walked over to the farther side of the container. Sans kept the small human close to his chest, making sure she was sitting up. He held her gently while Papyrus checked her face, neck, arms and legs for any major injuries. Thankfully, she was okay, only knocked out.

Sans still held her close as Papyrus split their food three ways. Gaster had given them more food than usual to accommodate Frisk as well. It was still the same grey slop, but with more of it, it could feed them more. The skeletons ate their parts and waited for Frisk to wake up.

Soon she was drawn out her slumber. She opened her eyes, saw a skeleton hand and then flinched away. She tried to scream, but her voice was failing. She looked at the confused face of the skeleton in front of her and realised it was Sans, not the scientist. She calmed down at his face, and drew her legs up to her chest. Tears fell down her cheeks as Sans moved closer to her. He pulled her close and rubbed her arm gently.

"You're okay." He whispered gently.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Frisk asked, her voice tired.

"Because he's so full of LV that he doesn't realise how his experiments hurt you. He steals determination from the humans to see if he can break the barrier with monster souls."

"But he keeps the humans secret." Papyrus chipped in. "We have seven humans here now, enough for the barrier, but he doesn't want to lose his experiments."

"I don't want to be here anymore. I miss my home. It was horrible, but it was better than this." Frisk mumbled. She pulled herself closer to Sans and drifted off to sleep again. Papyrus moved to the other side of the sleeping human and pulled the small figures of Frisk and Sans, and they all fell asleep in each other's embrace.

It continued like this for a while. There was no way for them to keep track of time in the lab, let alone underground. At least outside of the lab they had clocks.

Frisk would be taken out the chamber. She would come back, beaten up, knocked out, with a plate of food next to her. Papyrus would split the food while Sans held Frisk gently so she would wake up next to her friends.

However, Gaster hadn't designed the human girls' gowns for female…things. It came as a massive shock to the monsters in the lab when they woke up to Frisk lying asleep in a pool of her own blood.

Sans shot up when he saw the blood. It was so much. He bolted over to her, and screamed at her to wake up. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" He bent his face right next to hers. Frisk pushed her hand against his face to get him away, but he persisted. She grunted, sat up and saw the pool of blood at her waist and hips. She groaned and laid back down, draping an arm over her face.

"Are you in any pain, Frisk?" Sans continued with his flow of worried questions.

"I guess monsters don't have periods." Frisk mumbled. She sat up again, and placed her hand on Sans' knee. She smiled, kissed his cheek and rubbed his knee gently.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's a human thing." She explained, her voice quiet and tired. "We just need towels for me to sit on."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sans asked, trying to get her to look him in the eyes. She turned and stared at him straight at his worried blue pupils, glowing softly in his quiet panic. She smiled softly again.

"I'm sure. It's completely natural for humans." She assured him and he pulled her in a lovely embrace. They stayed like that for a while.

But good things never last forever. Gaster came to collect her for her final test, before a Determination Extraction. Sans refused to let her go easily to the real monster of the underground. Gaster forced Frisk out of his grip by pulling on her with his purple magic. Frisk screamed, cried out and kicked and flailed. Sans reached out for her, but he was restrained by Gaster's magic. Papyrus awoke to the noise and, after attempting to run and save Frisk as well, was restrained by the magic.

"This human…" Gaster growled. Frisk couldn't understand his way of talking, not words and still speaking. It reminded her of the symbols in her head when she fell. He promised he would take care of her. He lied, all for his experiments.

"This human is of no use to you two. Why do you care for it?" Gaster spoke, his voice monotone and even. He seemed to hold a mysterious calm, but spread fear wherever he went. Sans and Papyrus had to wonder what the other monsters they could never meet must have thought of him. Was he a friend? Or a mad scientist, reclusive in his lab? They reached out to Frisk with their magic, refusing to let her give up her hope and determination.

Frisk mind was wandering, pictures being shot into her head by Gaster's magic. At least, that's what she had thought it was. But the magic she felt didn't resemble Gaster's cold touch. It was warm, soft and relaxing. It felt like the skeleton brothers would heal her after the experiments.

The pictures were of what her roommates hoped the world around them was like. They wanted kindness and hope and love and everything good. Frisk never wanted to disappoint them, but the world was never going to be like that for them. They are experiments, all three of them, and that is all they were going to be. But the strength of that hope was overpowering Frisk's doubt and Gaster's evil thoughts that were attempting to pierce the dark veil of her mind.

She smiled and her soul glowed a beautiful red. It was the same red as it had ever been, but was brighter, more powerful. Sans and Papyrus covered their eyes from the light but Gaster stood, unfazed. Frisk opened her eyes. She floated to the ground. Gaster moved towards her. She held out her hand and he stopped.

"You will leave me and my friends alone." Frisk's voice echoed, despite the room never having echoed before. Gaster's face contorted to one of fear, and it did not sit well there. He had never been afraid before, especially not of a human. Frisk summoned magic around her hand, firing it at the monster. He was shot back into a machine on the other side of their room. It was an early, unstable prototype for the DT extraction machine. It absorbed Gaster and he was gone. But first, the walls caved in, parts falling between Frisk and the machine, and a large piece falling right onto Frisk's legs. She fell to floor.


	4. The Finale

Frisk's light died down. Her body convulsed with the shock. Sans and Papyrus, free from the restraints, ran over to her. Sans placed a hand on her cheek, and Papyrus one on her back. They summoned their magic at tried to heal her.

Foam spilt out her mouth and she coughed. The skeletons moved when she turned over and, with an arm propping her up, threw up all over the floor. She gasped, wiped at her mouth and looked at the world around her. She screamed in pain when she tried to move her legs.

"Try not to move. It's right on your legs, and there could be things piercing them." A voice came from the humans' room. Frisk and the monsters looked in that direction and saw Jayden standing in the doorway. Frisk's magic must have blown it off.

The humans filed in, and they all moved to get the large metal piece off her legs. She screamed as things were drawn out of her legs, but Sans whispered comforts gently to her. She looked up at him, sweat sticking her hair to her face. She was crying and soon, so was he. He softly held her hand and rubbed the back of it. She would wince when sharp points were pulled from her legs.

"Done." Noah declared. The humans and monsters all breathed a sigh of relief. But now, they would have to cover her wounds. They rummaged around, grabbing anything they could find. They all bandaged Frisk's legs, making sure it was tight yet comfortable.

"There. All wrapped up." Sans placed his hand on Frisk's hair and wiped it away from her face. "C'mon, let's go." Sans pulled the tired, bandaged human into his arms.

They all froze at the sound of clattering and a swish of papers. They turned to the direction of the sound. Frisk clinged to Sans' neck at the sight of the new monster standing in the doorway. The short skeleton's eye glowed blue, ready to protect every human and Papyrus against the new person.

Whoever it was, she was short, about the same height as Frisk. She looked like a lizard, with yellow scales and big green eyes, hidden slightly by her glasses. She wore a smaller version of Gaster's lab coat that went right down to her feet and a tail poking out of the back.

"Who are all of you?!" She demanded. "Where is the doctor?!"

"We are the people Dr. Gaster has been keeping prisoner down here." Elsie stood up in front of everyone. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alphys. Wait." Alphys kept a claw out and pointed at the different humans, moving her lips slightly. "There are seven humans. We have seven human souls!" She cheered.

"You will not take their souls." Sans' voice was threatening, bordering on absolutely terrifying. His eye lit up blue and gold, and magic swarmed around his hand. Alphys froze at the sight of it.

"T-t-that's not what I-I-I mean. What we can do, is we just need the strength of seven human souls, not the actual souls." Alphys was pacing, her hand flapping around in gestures. "If you seven manage to pull together your power," She stopped walking. "you could break the barrier!" She exclaimed.

Sans looked down at the human in his arms. She was drifting in and out of consciousness, eyes fluttering. He was worried of how quick she had fallen asleep. Then he realised she had been faking sleep. She would hardly eat, not sleep. What else had she been hiding from them? He let his magic slip away.

"Guys, what do you think?" Papyrus asked the humans. They all seemed deep in thought. Sans remembered how old these humans were. They were all younger than Frisk, but they looked and acted so much older. He couldn't help but feel sorry for them. They were forced to grow up by the monster who created him.

The humans looked at each other and all silently reached the same conclusion.

They would.

 **THE END**


End file.
